Violence
by emopygmepuff
Summary: The Joker has a new accomplice in his team: a woman, who ends up romantically involved with him. When she finds out a deadly secret, will the Joker put love before a Batman free Gotham? Or more importantly, does the Joker even have the power to love?
1. Introductions

_**Okay! I'm venturing out from Harry Potter into Batman, even though this story isn't about Batman himself. It's about the Joker… swoon. Yes, he is damn sexy (moreso because of Heath Ledger than Jack Nicholson… Heath pulls the character off better). Anyhow, it's going to be a bit difficult writing this as to not make it cliché or cheesy and to get it into the mind and character of the Joker is going to be kind of hard. Surely the Joker's got a loving side? I hope so, and if not, I'm going to write it anyway. Italics are for where there's extra pronunciation and emphasis, like the Heath does in DK.**_

**Chapter One **

The man paced up and down the wooden floorboards that covered the warehouse floor. The light illuminated his purple suit, and highlighted his made up face. At the sound of the door opening, the man spun round to face it. Looking at him was one of his most trusted associates, Mark Zimbardo.

"Ah-ha, I see you found it okay," the made-up face said as Zimbardo shut the door behind him.

"Of course. I've brought along someone who wants to work alongside you. They work for the police, quite high up the ranks, but I don't know if they're to be trusted. You'll have to see for yourself. The police is getting out of hand, you need more people to help bring them down and to help you find Batman."

"I could have told you that myself. This new _associate_ might have some insider information on the Batman. Bring him in."

Zimbardo grinned at the man. "Oh, no. You've got a surprise in store for you." He said as he opened the door. The man turned back round, his back facing the door, his body shaking slightly with impatience.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Joker."

The Joker turned round expecting to see another deadbeat guy, a single father, an unemployed man unable to care for himself and looking for support and protection. Instead he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. She had big, expressive, dark brown eyes rimmed in black and cascading black cherry-red dyed hair that flowed over her perfect chest. He body was immaculate to him: skinny, but not too skinny, small hips, and a definite feisty atmosphere that was displayed in her eyes as she looked him up and down before smirking at him, one corner of her dark red mouth curving upwards.

"Hello, _sir_," she almost growled at him. His hair stood on end and it made him more aware of his surrounding as he usually would have been.

"_Hello_, honey," the Joker husked at her.

"My name's not 'honey', it's Isis," she positively spat back at him. The Joker stepped closer to her, circling her. He was the vulture and she was the carcass.

"Isis what, _honey_?" the Joker added, just to get her more riled up, to push her buttons to see how far she'd really go before she lost it.

"Isis Bickman. Commander Isis Bickman. I bet you're wondering how I know Zimbardo."

"And I bet you're wondering how I got these _scars_." He flirtily retorted. Isis smirked again.

"Joker, please, you can play with her later. You're more than likely going to end up as his toy for a while," Zimbardo directed the latter to Isis.

"I don't expect to be treated without any respect, Joker. You know I'm paying you a huge favour, and I'd be in deep trouble if I were discovered to be, hmm… fraternizing with the enemy and creating anarchy."

"Well, Isis, the only _sensible_ way to live in this world is without rules. I want to _create_ that in Gotham. _You_ can help me with that."

Zimbardo, impatient with the subtle flirtation between the anarchist and the corrupt cop, butted in. "Yes, and she certainly can. She can use her place within Gotham police to her advantage, and yours. She can bring you copies of plans and measure to do with you and Batman-"

"I can pre-empt almost anything that would be an inconvenience to you. We can plan how to take down public officials, normal regular Joe's, and maybe even Batman." It was like this was Isis's interview; she was selling herself to the Joker in more ways than one.

"You've done a lot of _interviews_, Miss Bickman?" the Joker questioned her as he stood before her, his arms folded on his chest.

"I can be very authorotive when I want to be – my job requires it. I'm used to all levels of formality."

The Joker and Zimbardo exchanged looks over Isis's shoulder. They both were unsure as to whether she was completely trustworthy.

"Give me a simple task to do first. If I fail, or if I rat you out, you have permission to kill me." Isis's jaw was set. She was determined that she would work for this man.

Zimbardo and the Joker exchanged glances again. Zimbardo nodded his head slightly.

"Give me your email and cell phone numbers; I'll get _back_ to you when something comes _up_."

She bent over her phone; reading out the digits to the Joker is a smooth, husky voice that made him find it hard to concentrate. Zimbardo stood over them, watching and getting more and more suspicious.

"Well, now that business is all done here, we had better make a move," Zimbardo said, breaking the silent tension emanating from the couple.

"Thanks for agreeing to bring me here, Zimbardo."

"Yes, _thank_ you, _Mark_." The Joker said, raising an eyebrow at Zimbardo in reference to Isis's beauty.

The three all shook hands, and made their way over to the door, Zimbardo leaving immediately.

"He's a bit weird, huh?" Isis commented on Zimbardo's retreating figure.

"Not a _bit_ as weird as me, _honey_." The Joker smirked at her. "How do you know that guy, anyway?"

"He used to come to a club I worked at, we talked whenever he came in. He was more sensible than the other jackasses that came, so I took the pleasure of getting to know him. I owe him a lot; he got me out of the strip-joint and into the police force, after helping me gain a few qualifications."

"_Stripper_, huh? Wouldn't have put you _down_ for a stripper. You don't have the _face _for it." Isis smiled her thanks as they got nearer to the door. The Joker turned to her pretty face on last time that day.

"Oh, and by the way Isis. You are _not_ a _toy_ to me. You're a _doll_." And with that, the Joker waltzed out of the abandoned warehouse, his mind going over all of the dirty things that could be said from those plump, red lips.

_**So, that was it. I don't know how I feel about that chapter, it may need rewriting, and I was wondering about putting it in first person. Polite constructive criticism will be accepted. :)**_

_**Also, for any people interested in psychology, Mark Zimbardo is named after Zimbardo who did the Stanford Prison Experiment, and Isis Bichman is named after Bickman who did the obedience tests in New York, dressing up as a policeman and stuff to see if people obey to authorotive uniforms. Only just realised how that fitted, as they both include cops. And she's named Isis, as I needed a name to show off her superiority and strength, and Isis was the Supreme Goddess in Egyptian legends.**_

_**Get back to me with what you think as I won't write another chapter until I've got feedback on the first person issue.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Lu.**_

_**xxx**_

**_*I changed Bichman to Bickman as it was a typo, and Isis's hair is red as it contrasts with the Joker's green hair. :)_**


	2. An Offer

_**I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter, so here it is. I think I'll keep it in third person as it's easier to explore the points of view without having to mention it explicitly. Same rules apply with italics and stuff. So, I'm listening to the film's soundtrack while I write this (or copy it, as I started to write in my college notebook as I had no work). I frequently think about what I'll put in the story as well when I'm commuting to and from college, I've got some great ideas, but you'll all just have to wait and see. I think about this a lot! I'm just obsessed with the film! Anyway, in the words of my parents when I put off my homework, "Get on with it!"**_

**Chapter Two**

After a whole week of hearing nothing, Isis finally got a phone call from her new "employer".

"Isis Bickman," she stated by means of answering the phone.

"Miss _Bickman_," growled her caller.

Isis looked around her office in shock, surprised he would call her at this hour. She then walked to her door to check nobody was walking in the corridor outside.

"Look," she whispered into the phone, covering the receiving end with her hand. "I'm at work –"

The Joker cut her off with a giggle. "Ooh, are you being Gordon's _little lapdog_?"

She imitated his cackle sarcastically. "Shut up. When did you want to meet?"

"_Tonight_, if possible. What time do you get off work? Or will I have to _force_ you to leave?"

Isis laughed again, but this time because she found him amusing. "What, _you_ walk into Gotham's Police Department, come into my office and you drag me down into whatever little stolen car you've got a getaway driver in?"

The Joker scoffed. "Hmm… something a _little_ like that, yes."

"And in answer to your first question, I get off at…" Isis checked her watch. It read 3.30. "Eight."

"We'll meet at ten, same place as last time. Just you and me."

"What'll we do?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you get there. I'll see you at ten, _Commander_." The line went dead, leaving Isis with a slight feeling of apprehension.

*

Isis pulled up at the warehouse five minutes early. She locked her Mercedes with the button on the car key. The beep of the locked echoed in the silence. The warehouse was in an avoided area of the Narrows, and the noise of the car being locked could cause a lot of trouble if anyone nearby were to investigate.

Isis walked towards the warehouse, her boots clicking on the stone floor. She approached the steps to the warehouse door, and as she got closer she could read a handwritten sign – a piece of paper tacked on the white wood.

"_Evening, Commander."_ The uneven scrawl read. Isis ripped the note off the door, crumpled it into her handbag, and entered the main hall.

The Joker was sat at a long table of sorts, a workbench. Candles on the workbench lit the room. Isis raised her eyebrows at the clown.

"Candles? Please, this isn't a date, is it?" she groaned as she rolled her eyes at her "employer".

"No _cop_ uniform, I see?" the Joker said. He stood up and approached Isis to greet her. The two shook hands, the Joker appreciating her smooth skin through the barrier of his purple gloves.

Isis smiled. "No, I don't wear that any more. As long as I'm smart, they don't really care what I wear. And the Commissioner doesn't exactly wear a suit to the office."

"Shame," the Joker said, turning around to go back to the table. "I would have liked to see you in one of those." Isis raised her eyebrows behind his back in shock. A mass murdering psychopath was coming on to her?

"Oh, and in response to your, mmm… _highly_ polite greeting, no this is not a date. The candles don't generate enough light compared to the fluorescents, so we're less likely to be found. Not that anyone comes _around_ here anymore except me. Oh, some people might turn up later, to see why there's a car parked outside in an otherwise deserted area of the slums." It was his turn to raise eyebrows now.

Isis blushed. "You heard my car?"

"Honey, the whole of _Gotham_ heard your car."

Isis sat down, trying to remain composed. The Joker sat down opposite her.

"What's the plan for tonight then?" she asked, changing the subject.

He chuckled to himself. "Oh, plan indeed!" Isis looked quizzically at him. "You said a week ago I could set you a, hmm… simple task to prove your trust to me. I've devised a task for you."

Isis looked across the table at him quizzically. He chuckled again.

"Mmm… yes… You, _honey_, are part of a robbery. A robbery in Gotham National Bank."

She looked at him in shock. "My first task and you're putting me onto _that_?"

The Joker snorted at her. "Why are you looking so shocked, Commander. That should be a cinch for you, being a big, powerful cop, huh?"

Isis looked at the insane clown incredulously. "You _just_ robbed that place, and took 64 million dollars of mob money! What do you want with it now? It has more security than ever, now that they're putting citizen's money back in, and there'll be no way you can break in to it. It's like a fortress!"

The Joker chuckled. "I know, honey. But here's the good thing: I have an insider. A very good friend of both of ours. Mark Zimbardo."

If it was possible, Isis looked on in even more disbelief. "Jesus. He helped you last time?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "A-hee, a-hoo, no, that was all _me_, and my Mensa-worthy IQ. Your _law_-enforcing colleagues are dealing with a genius, well three geniuses on this one. Yourself and Zimbardo included."

Isis looked relatively flattered at this comment, but her mind was still on the guy who changed her life. "What has Mark done to help?"

The Joker's face was overcome with a manic expression of joy. "He's rigging the place with _explosives_, and only I get the detonator."

She tried to digest the possibility of explosives, and how this excited her new "boss".

The Joker scrutinised her face. "And in case you're wondering, which you _obviously_ are, I meant the 'genius' comment. I mean, if you get through _this_, you _are_ a genius."

_**I don't really feel like this was an awesome chapter, and I'm sorry if it dragged.**_

_**In case you're wondering, Mark Zimbardo does work for the bank, which is how he is planting the explosives, and he has almost as many connections as the Joker has. Is he going to be a threat? I don't know, I've only just thought of that as a component to the story! What do you all think? Shall Mark be a bad guy? Should he be working for someone, or is he a rising criminal too?**_

_**On the bad news front, I have exams starting in May, so chapters WILL be few and far between. I mean, it's the end of Easter break and I've barely done any revising! I wouldn't expect any more updates until the beginning of June. I'm sorry, but the next few chapters are going to be good.**_

_**An action chapter will be coming up next, as well as a scene I think we might all enjoy… ;)**_


End file.
